07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Eve is a minor protagonist and one of the few recurring female characters in the 07-Ghost manga series. She is the deceased daughter of the Chief of Heaven and indirectly caused the creation of the Seven Ghosts, because her death made Verloren escape to the human world. Etymology Eve is the name of the first human woman and Adam's second wife in abrahamic religions. In English, the word 'eve' refers to the day before an important event or occasion. Eve (Hawwa'; Ge'ez: ሕይዋን or Hiywan, "living one" or "source of life". Appearance Physical appearance Eve is petite and slim. She has a rather large bust and skinny arms and legs. Her height and build are similar to Teito's, making her height and weight an estimated 156 cm and 43 kg respectively. Her face is round, with fair skin, a small, upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her eyes are large, wide and of an unknown light colour. Her hair is wavy, waist-length, and a dark colour. However, in manga chapters 94 and 95, she appears with light-coloured hair. She physically appears to be in her late teens or early twenties, though her true age is unknown.Considering that the gods of the 07-Ghost world can maintain a youthful appearance regardless of their age, Eve may be older than she appears. Overall, Eve greatly resembles Teito Klein, although she looks older than him. She bears little resemblance to her father. Clothing Eve wears a sleeveless, dark dress with a high neck-guard over a white, frilly under-skirt. At the centre of the neck-guard of her dress, the symbol of the Barsburg cross can be seen. She also wears thigh-high boots and elbow-length gloves that are the same colour as her dress and lined with gold, as well as a white half-mantle over her left shoulder which appears to be held in place by an elaborately decorated brooch. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and held in place with a large ornament that somewhat resembles a flower. Rsz 07-ghost-4210867.jpg|Eve's appearance in Verloren's core. received_1134238569921657.jpeg|Eve and Verloren Personality A compassionate and optimistic young woman, she cared deeply about her family and friends. She sympathized with Verloren after he told her he couldn't touch anyone or they would die,Kapitel 70 and continued to visit and show him kindness.Kapitel 77 She also helped guide Landkarte out of the Ninth Layer of Hell, despite his initial dislike of her.Kapitel 94 Eve was willing to risk her life to save Verloren from his imprisonment, which eventually led to her death.Kapitel 97 Relationships Heaven Verloren Eve and Verloren greatly cared for each other, and she visited him often, despite Verloren's complaints. Eve enjoyed teasing Verloren when she visited, joking his Kor were "better" than him, and playfully referring to him as an "old loner." Her optimistic personality made it so that she was dismissive of Verloren's pessimism,Kapitel 53 although she didn't mind scolding Verloren when she thought he deserved it, and would reprimand him for his vanity. In an effort to get him to embrace his own feelings, Eve taught Verloren about the importance of expressing his emotions, which she believed would help him understand himself and other people better. Her efforts appear to have paid off, as Verloren eventually began to understand his own feelings and even learned to express them. Verloren disliked seeing Eve unhappy , and that he let Eve tease him, though he was occasionally exasperated by it. However, he also expressed annoyance at her continuous visits, grumbling to himself that she distracted him from his work. Verloren was once shown wanting to reach out and touch her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her off. Kapitel 97 reveals that Eve truly loved Verloren,Kapitel 46 as she went against her father's command and stole the key to Verloren's prison cell in order to liberate him, as he would be executed the morning after. Verloren did not have a chance to confess his feelings for her. It's revealed that Verloren was indeed Eve's murderer, grabbing ahold of her as she fell into him, dying in his arms due to his fatal touch. Eve doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Verloren for killing her, as she smiles up at him while dying. Her last words to Verloren are that she feels happy that she finally can stay with him together. Verloren, keeping his earlier promise, lays Eve's body in a field full of Flowers of Eden, which she found to be pretty, due to the white petals reminding her of snow. Strangely enough, although he grieved her loss, Verloren doesn't appear to feel guilty about causing his beloved's death: when accused of murdering her, simply says that he should have killed her sooner. The Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of her death, and Verloren, sanity slipping, denounced his duties as the Chief of Heaven's greatest creation in order to search for her reincarnation on earth. Eve's death is the reason for Verloren's descent into madness. After Eve's death, Verloren became insane with grief and was inconsolable. His sole mission became to find her soul and reunite with it. He escaped to earth, which became contaminated with disease and plague in his presence, and began searching for her. Verloren became so obsessed with finding his love again that he was willing to kill everyone on earth down to the last person alive in an effort to find her. By the time his search was stopped by the 07-Ghosts, he had already killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people (chapter 46). When Profe/Labrador tells Verloren/Ayanami he can never have what he wants again, a picture of Eve is in the background, and Ayanami is furious at Labrador's comment. Even after a thousand years have passed, Ayanami, the current reincarnation of Verloren, still wants to find Eve after regaining his memories as Verloren, and shows no interest in any other woman. He once declared to himself that once he regains his true body, he will definitely find her. Chief of Heaven Though they loved each other, Eve and her father had a somewhat strained relationship. Eve thought her father did not understand her and this was the reason for their arguments, though she believed they could eventually overcome this. She also disobeyed her father when he repeatedly told her not to visit Verloren, though this was not done to spite her father, but to see her friend. Their arguments would cause Eve to run away from home and not talk to her father for long periods of time, but the subject of the argument is unknown. Eve defied her father when he wanted to execute Verloren, an action that resulted in her death. Despite their differences, Eve admitted that she missed her father after a week of not talking to him, and the Chief of Heaven reacted with outrage at her death, showing that they did truly care for each other. Eve may have felt exasperated over the Chief's preoccupation with beauty, as she sighed and said 'Good grief' when she learned that her father had given Verloren a beautiful face on purpose. Humans Teito Klein Eve first meets Teito within Pandora's Box, where Eve seemed concerned with Teito's safety, and helps him by explaining the situation. Teito notes that although this is his first time meeting Eve, he feels close to her, as if he's met her somewhere before. She also wishes Teito good luck for his attempt to rescue Frau before she disappears. Fans have long suspected that Teito is Eve's reincarnation. However, Kapitel 98 disproves this theory. Frau Eve guides Teito to where Frau is and reveals that Frau has transformed into Verloren's scythe to stop Verloren's revival. Ayanami Being Verloren's reincarnation, Ayanami is determined to find Eve's soul, and is often shown thinking about her. Pets Arcady Eve seemed to treat her horse well, calming it down when they were lost in a forest in Heaven. Arcady seemed to trust Eve's judgement, as it didn't panic when Verloren appeared and let Verloren walk beside it. Other Kor Eve was shown to get along well with the Kor. When a pair of Kor tried to take her back home, Eve ordered them to put her down, which they did and affectionately welcomed her back. She referred to the Kor as "children," and joked that the Kor were much better listeners than Verloren himself. It's implied that the Kor may only be attracted to Eve for her soul, which they refer to as "beautiful," and "delicious," but Verloren sends them away before Eve overhears.In Kapitel 70, the Kor refer to Eve's soul as "beautiful," and "delicious," but Verloren sends them away before Eve overhears. Landkarte Despite Landkarte's dislike of her, Eve helps him while he's trapped within the Ninth Sphere of Hell. She seemed to be concerned for Landkarte's well-being, as she refused to let go of his hand because he would be swallowed by darkness if she did. She also took pity on him, forgave him for his actions, and gently scolded him for his behavior towards humans, explaining to him why his actions weren't acceptable and helping him understand wrongdoings. Abilities and Attributes Being a goddess, Eve appears to be ageless. Strangely, although she's the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, Eve isn't immortal, as according to a legend, she was killed by Verloren, and her corpse is shown in a coffin in Heaven. She has also been shown to have quick reflexes and is highly aware of her surroundings, as she was able to sense Verloren approaching her, although he moved silently, and quickly turned to confront him. She had some degree of control over the Kor, as when Verloren commanded some Kor to take her home, she commanded them to bring her back to him, and the Kor listened to her instead of Verloren. Eve has also been shown to be skilled at riding horses, as the first time she appeared in the series, she was shown riding a horse named Arcady through a forest in Heaven.Kapitel 53 Eve is able to read and write text written in the language of the gods, and presumably able to speak it as well.She's usually seen talking to Verloren, who can also speak in the Language of Heaven. Eve also appears to know quite a bit about humanity, as she lectures Landkarte about them. Being a goddess, she is probably knowledgeable about spiritual matters, and has been shown to possess knowledge of the Ninth Layer of Hell. Eve is apparently also able to survive within Verloren's core and doesn't lose her sanity within the ninth layer of hell, showing that she has rather high spiritual resilience. Eve's Sword Eve's sword is her weapon, which she always carried with her during outings 1000 years ago, prior to her death. She was shown to be very skilled when using her sword, being able to wield it easily enough to block Verloren's hand despite the weapon's large size. The weapon's current whereabouts are unknown. Omnipresence After her death, Eve is able to exist everywhere in the human world as the light in humans' hearts. She is apparently also able to access the Ninth Layer of Hell. History Early childhood Little is known about Eve's early years. She was born or created in Heaven, the daughter and only child of the Chief of Heaven. It is unknown if she has a mother, and if so, who her mother is. At some point in her life, Eve learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse. Meeting Verloren Eve was riding through the forest in Heaven but got lost. Attempting to find her way back, she followed one of the paths but before she could go any further she saw a shadow behind her. Startled, Eve drew her sword and turned, but found it was Verloren who informed her that she was about to enter a restricted area. Eve recognized Verloren as her father's 'greatest creation', but was surprised at the sight of him, as he was in his cloaked skeletal form at the time. She requested that he show a face that had more expression, and in response Verloren showed her his human face (one that looked identical to the one Ayanami has now). His beauty surprised Eve, and she demanded to know why Verloren would choose 'such a beautiful form'. Verloren explained that this was the form his creator gave him, prompting Eve to sigh upon hearing that this was her father's design. Verloren offered to guide her back out of the forest, which she accepted. As they walked, she noticed some Flower of Eden petals falling and rushed to have a better look at them. Verloren explained that they relieved the dead of suffering and lured them to purgatory where they would meet the Chief of Heaven. Eve told Verloren that she thought him kind, despite his job destroying bad souls, because he made them; but Verloren denied this being an act of kindness, and explained to Eve that if he took away the pain of death, more people would want to give up their lives. Eve turned to Verloren and told him that she thought the petals pretty, "just like snow". When Verloren and Eve got to the edge of the forest, Eve began to walk on, and Verloren was shown reaching for her, but as she advanced forward, he dropped his hand and let her walk away. Death Main article: Eve's Death '' After Verloren was imprisoned by the Chief of Heaven, Eve stole the key to the cell Veloren was being kept in and helped him escape. During their escape, Eve is injured and falls back into Verloren, making direct contact with him. Due to his fatal touch, Eve's body starts to fade away, but Eve smiles up at Verloren as she dies. Keeping his earlier promise to Eve, Verloren put her corpse in a field full of Flowers of Eden. Appearances Manga synopsis Guiding Teito to Landkarte Eve appears to Teito within Verloren's core and guides him towards an unconscious Landkarte. While Teito works to free Landkarte's core, Eve helps guide Landkarte out of his darkness. Saving Landkarte She encourages him to wake up and calls his name, to which Landkarte expresses confusion at being called by his name. Eve surmises that Landkarte has been stuck within the Ninth Layer of Hell long enough to forget his own name, and explains to him the time's instability. She explains to him that they should leave, but Landkarte doesn't know where to go, stating he doesn't have anywhere to return to; however Eve explains that Landkarte needs to return to his friend who's waiting for him. Hearing her words, Landkarte questions who that someone is, but Eve takes his hand in her own to help encourage him forward. Landkarte shrinks away from her, commenting that her brightness will "burn" and asks her to let him go. Eve refuses, and says that he will become lost in darkness if he lets go of her hand. Landkarte refutes this as impossible, and says that it's painful to walk and that he doesn't want to move forward anymore. He says that he doesn't want to go where she's leading him, and says that he's "long given up on wishing for the light." Eve questions the sincerity of the last part and advises him to look back, Landkarte does as she tells him and realizes that the darkness around him is the darkness that dwells within him and that it's chasing after him. Landkarte questions Eve and asks, if he goes where she leads him, will the darkness be purified as it pursues him? Hearing his question, Eve laughs, and says that her intuition has been proven correct, as she suspected that he wasn't someone who belonged in hell forever. Landkarte explains that he was supposed to punish people for their sins to save the people, but admits that he eventually forgot to forgive the sinners. Eve scolds him gently and tells him the reason he became surrounded by darkness was because he took other people's sins onto himself so he could bear it for them. Landkarte questions whether what he did was wrong, pointing out that he was supposed to help purify the world. Eve acknowledges that sin is something evil, but explains to Landkarte that sin is also necessary for people to mature throughout life. She tells him that people grow up when they receive love, which helps them forgive the people they hate, and explains that humanity was created to be that way "since the beginning." She adds, brightly, that the world is much better like that. Landkarte realizes that love and hate are part of humans, which is why he could never separate anyone from the negativity of their own hatred. Eve tells him that, if he truly wants to help people, then he should guide them along the way, watching over them and scolding them until they reform. She tells him that people can move forward even if it's only his words, and explains that even if someone dies unreformed and goes to hell, Landkarte's words would eventually become a source of hope for the person. Eve gently explains to Landkarte that by trying to carry everyone's sin upon his shoulders he was being like a parent who couldn't let go of their child's hand, no matter how much time had passed and how mature the child had grown, smiling as she points out that he's too kind. Guiding Teito to Frau After helping Landkarte, Eve appears to Teito and guides him to Verloren's core. She explains that their current location is within Verloren's core, and that Verloren will revive if his soul is absorbed by a special throne. Teito questions if Frau blocked Verloren's revival by stabbing Verloren's Scythe into the throne instead, and Eve confirms that that's what happened. In chapter 95, Eve suggests that Teito persuade Frau from within the deep psyche of his mind not to become Verloren, although it will be difficult due to Frau blocking outside influences. Teito decides to do that and concentrates on the scythe, losing focus of Eve as he dives into Frau's psyche. Before he's completely submerged in Frau's psyche, he hears Eve wishing him good luck, and she disappears. Guiding Verloren Eve is last seen talking to Verloren, explaining what happened to her after she died in heaven and demonstrating knowledge of Verloren's life as Ayanami/Krowell. After talking to her, Verloren is finally able to find peace and leaves the human world. Eve remains in the human world as the light in humans' hearts. Quotes *'Kyaaa wh-which part is!' (startled when Verloren speaks to her for the first time) *'Father, this old loner! But strangely, I like him.' ''(reflecting on Verloren in Kapitel 70) *'I feel like I've just seen something really special! Thank you!' (to Verloren after he shows her the kokujyuseki) *'As I thought, you're not someone who should stay in hell forever.' (to Landkarte in Kapitel 94) *'You, trying to carry all sins on your shoulder, are just like a parent who can't let go of his child no matter how much time has passed.' (to Landkarte in Kapitel 94) Trivia *Considering the similarities in their names, it is possible that the Evie Tree was named after Eve. *Eve and the Raggs War Profe are the only female gods seen in the series. * Interestingly, Teito and Kreuz both refer to Eve as a girl despite the fact that she is older than both of them. They could be referring to her physical appearance rather than her chronological age. * She is the only female sworduser in the series. Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty